Kayte Wood and Albus Potter?
by wildflower12
Summary: Kayte is a first year in 2017 along with Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. At first she doesn't talk to them much but when she befriends the three feelings are made and drama insues. Better than it sounds hopefully. :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Before The Sorting.**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Kayte woke up to sunshine flowing into her bedroom and her alarm clock blaring in her ear. Her little sister Ally and her little brother Max were smiling at her while laughing quietly.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked them still half asleep.

"Mummy says you have to come to breakfast!" Ally and Max said in unison.

"Tell her I'll be down in a second." Kayte told them before ushering them both out of her room.

After that she changed out of her purple and black pj's and into a a black V-neck with a white mini vest and some dark wash skinny jeans. She then brushed her hair and teeth, took one last look in the mirror and walked downstairs to greet her family.

* * *

"Morning sunshine!" Kayte's dad greeted her as she walked downstairs.

"Hey daddy!" she smiled and hugged him.

"Morning dear." her mom told her before kissing her on the head and laying down a plate of eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, and a glass of oarnge juice.

"Goodness mum! I don't know if I'll be able to eat all this!" Kayte laughed as she saw the mound of food on her plate.

"I know but it's gonna be hard letting you go off for a whole year!" her mum smiled lovingly but she could tell she'd miss her daughter.

Kayte just smiled and started eating some of her food. Today she would be leaving to go to Hogwarts! She couldn't wait!

* * *

"She was here! Finally she was here! At platform 9 and 3/4! Amazingly she was a little nervous even though she'd been awaiting this day her entire life. At first she'd just stood by her family and took in everything with amazement but soon she heard the train whistle blow signaling they were about to get on.

"Oh! Bye darling!" her mother said tears in her eyes before hugging her daugher tightly.

"Bye Mum!" Kayte told her before hugging and kissing her dad good bye and telling Ally and Max bye and finally running off to board the scarlet steam engine.

* * *

Kayte boarded the train and started looking for a place to sit. She found one a few compartments down that was empty except for one girl. She looked lonely.

"Mind if I sit here?" Kayte asked the mystery girl.

"Hm? Oh of course not! Come sit down!" the girl said to her smiling all the while.

"Hi! I'm Kayte Wood. What's your name?" Kayte introduced herself smiling.

"Oh my name's Hannah McDonald!" Hannah said slightly more comfortable.

"You have any siblings?" Kayte asked inquisitively(sp?).

"I have an older brother and two younger siblings, a boy and a girl. Daniel, me, Noah, and Zoey." Hannah answered easily.

"Oh really? I have an older brother and two younger siblings too! Logan, me, Ally, and Max." Kayte told her.

"Oh Logan Wood? I know him! Daniel told me about him once!" Hannah said happily.

"Maybe they're friends. I wouldn't know. Logan thinks I'm a little kid. But he's only a couple years older than me!" Kayte deducted.

"May-" Hannah didn't finish her sentence before an old lady came by and asked if they wanted any candy.

"Sure!" they said in unison reaching for their money to pay for some treats.

"Well, I think we've covered everything about our families!" Hannah laughed after they'd spent a couple hours talking.

"Yeah seems so but i think we're almost there!" Kayte said excitedly.

"We are." sombody said suddenly from outside their compartment.

"Logan? What are you doing?" Kayte asked him angrily.

"I was passing by! Don't worry! And I just wanted to tell you. Ready to get sorted?" Logan asked his sister seriously.

"I think." Kayte said uncertainly.

"Better be! Hope your in Gryffindor because if your not you do realize I can't say your my sister right?" Logan told her playfully.

"LOGAN!" she yelled while smiling.

"Hey time to get off. Have fun on the boats. Don't tip!" Logan teased her knowing she didn't like the idea of the boats.

"LOGAN!" she yelled seriously this time.

* * *

"First years over 'ere!" Kayte saw Hagrid yelling for all first years. Including her.

"Go!" Logan told her before pushing her in the direction of the boats.

"Ah Miss Kaytie!" Hagrid greeted Kayte with her nickname before telling her which boat she was on.

"Come on! Your with us." A boy told her before pointing to a little black boat near the front, he looked really familiar but she couldn't put her finger on why.

Finally Hagrid pushed them off and they started on their journey across the lake to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Ok, well that was pretty good I think. What do you think? Was it good, bad, in between? Tell me in your review! :) REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**~wildflower~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow.. I completely forgot about this story! D: Anywho, here is another chapter.**  
**Disclaimer: I still own nothing of this amazing world. :/**

* * *

I watched as the water parted on both sides of the boat and rippled. I'd always hated boats, always had an odd fear of tipping over. I stayed silent during the beginning of the trip just like the other three who had been assigned to this boat. I still thought the black-haired boy who had shown me to the boat, looked familiar but I didnt know how. I caught his eye once or twice during the first bit of the boat ride but after that I was too bashful to look anywhere but the water. Soon enough, the silence was broken by another first year girl who seemed nice enough.

"Are we supposed to just sit here, not talking until we get there?" She asked eyeing the three of us.

"It doesn't really matter. It's just that none of us have tried to speak." The familiar boy answered her almost immediately.

"Well why not?" She asked another question, this one aimed specifically at him.

"Well, I guessed you were all just shy." He told her nonchalantly.

She eyed the three of us again, her eyes finally landing on the boy next to me.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves then?" She asked, but the question seemed pointed at the boy beside me.

He simply looked around at us and shrugged.

"Fine by me. I'm Tyler Nott." He told us before looking at me a smirk playing at the edges of his lips.

"And who are you?" He asked me not unkindly.

I felt a blush race through me and flood my cheeks. I had always been shy and I hated it with a passion but I answered anyway, still looking at the water.

"I'm Kayte. Kayte Wood." I said quickly, not caring if what I'd said was even acknowledgable.

Apparently it was because the three nodded and went to the girl, who introduced herself next.

"I'm Gillian Locke. Call me Gilly." She said matter-of-factly, then turning her head to the last one of us in the boat and raising her eyebrows expectantly, she asked who he was.

"I'm Albus Potter." He told us, but looking me in the eye he shrugged.

"Now that the introductions are over, I'd like to return to our former silence please." He shared before promptly turning away to stare at something in the water.

My eyes widened slightly at his last name and his sudden brattiness but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to make an enemy before the school year even really started. So I simply returned to staring at the water and the other two shrugged and looked bored for the rest of our short trip to the castle.

As soon as the boats hit dry land I was up and out of that floating death trap and into the safe arms of an older kid. I didn't know who it was at first but he swooped me up and gave me a hug, whispering into my ear before he let me down. Then I realized it was Logan, he must have waited for me after he'd arrived. I smiled at that and watched as he walked away without a backward glance. He confused me so often like that. But I didn't have time to think about it because soon Hagrid was shouting and herding us towards the castle that loomed before us.

I was staring in awe at the castle when someone bumped into me. I turned around and started saying 'I'm sorry' about a thousand times before the boy told me to hush. Then I realized it was boy, Albus Potter, I knew he'd looked familiar.

"It wasn't even your fault. I twas mine, I should be saying sorry to you." He told me laughing slightly at me.  
I just blushed from embarrassment and nodded my head quickly. Then he shook his head a little and thruisted his hand out. I looked at it then at him before slowly taking his hand and shaking it.

"Kayte right?" He asked me.

I nodded my head again and looked back simply nodded and grabbed my hand before pulling me towards the group, which was now quite a bit ahead of us.

"Come on, we need to hurry. We'll be sorted soon." He told me, without looking back and still pulling me along behind him.

Soon enough we had caught up to the group in the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall told us about the houses and what we were supposed to do. Albus walked away and stodd in the middle of a group of which I asssumed were his friends. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there but soon Hannah, the girlk I'd met on the train found me and pulled me next to her and a few other girls.

"Hey Kayte!" She greeted me brightly, smiling.

"Hey Hannah." I greeted her just as brightly, I don't know why but I felt way less shy and more comfortable around these girls.

"I'm Fiona Shore." One of tyhe girls smiled at me and I nodded and smiled but before I could tell her my name the other girl spoke up.

"I'm Charter Reese but I go by my middle name Shia." She told me smiling timidly.

"I'm Kayte Wood." I told them both smiling just like they had, I could already tell they were going to be my best friends.

They nodded but didn't get a chance to say anything else before Professor McGonagall called out startedc calling out names to be sorted.

Soon enough the names started to run together and I just watched boredly.

"Kayte Wood!" Professor McGonagall yelled out my named and I immediately snapped to attention before hurrying up to the stool and sitting down.

I was painfully aware of everyone staring and I hated it. Then I felt the hat being laid on my head and the tip sloped over my eyes so that I could barely see and I waited to see what house I would be sorted into. I silently prayed for Gryffindor and continued to wait for about a minute.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed and I sighed with releif and happiness.

The hat was lifted from my head I jumped down and walked to the table where kids were yelling and shouting and claipping for me.I smiled and sat down beside a boy I'd never met before, he smiled at me and I smiled back. I felt the shyness melt away from me and I was glad to be rid of it. I knew that this house was my family and this castle was my second home and I couldn't have been happier.

A few more names were called out before Hannah's name was called. She was, of course, a Gryffindor too. So were Fiona and Charter. But the girl I'd met on the boat, Gillian, was a Ravenclaw and the boy, Tyler, was a Slytherin. Then, McGonagall finally called out Albus Potter and he was sorted almost before the hat even touched his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out while our table burst into applause again and he sat down on the other side of the boy next to me and smiled at him before they both started laughing about something, I didn't know. Then he seemed to notice me and he smiled at me just as the other boy had done and I smiled back.

"Guess I'll be seeing you a lot the next seven years huh Kayte?" He asked me smirking and the other boy looked at me too.

"I guess so." I told him, still smiling. Then the other boy spoke up for the first time.

"I'm James Potter. Al's older brother." He told me before sticking out his hand like Albus had before he'd yanked me towards the group of first years earlier.

I took it and we shook hands both still smiling and I felt like this was good. All of it. Hogwarts, Gryffindor house, Hannah, Fiona, Charter, James, and even Albus. It all felt... Right. Yeah, it all felt right somehow.

* * *

**Soo... I'm super rusty and I'm sorry about that! D: But I hope you all liked it! :D Lather, Rinse, Review!**

**~wildflower~**


End file.
